


That one time Hermione was wrong

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: In enlightenment of Harry’s lack of interest in women, Hermoine urges him to go on a self-discovery but he already knows he’s gay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763104
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	That one time Hermione was wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maybe_I_wanna_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_I_wanna_die/gifts).



It was the last day of school, meaning it was time to be an adult. This would carry different definitions depending on the hearer. For example Harry understood the burden of being an adult as having a well-paid job. Ron would’ve understood adulthood as getting married and making little, ginger, feisty children. For Hermoine, this would mean having a partner. Of course, she scored the best (Ron Weasley) but she hoped Harry could’ve at least had the second best partner.

In order to help her friend the best she could, she approached him while he was looking at the graduation crowd. “Are you finally going to talk to one of them?” Hermoine gave a little nudge, thinking he was looking at his female classmates. She tried to scan the large group, trying to detect who Harry could’ve been looking at.

Unfortunately her search was cut short as Draco popped out of the crowd and evidently distracted Harry as his eyes followed him, instead of remaining in the crowd.  
“Harry,” Hermoine tried to get his attention again.  
“Yeah?” He smiled at her.  
“Have you ever dated any girl here?”  
“Here?”  
“In this school.”  
“Have I dated anyone here?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
He thought to himself, “No.”  
Hermione sighed. “Harry, school is supposed to be the training ground for the future life.” She gasped as an idea dawned on her. “I’m going to help you. As your best friend, it is my honour to help you.”  
“Help me… what?” Harry shrugged, genuinely confused.  
“Self-discover.” She said plainly.  
“Hermione, that’s for people who don’t know who they are deep inside. I know who I am.”  
“Harry,” She sighed loudly, “Don’t you think it’s a little strange you haven’t taken interest in anyone in--”  
“I’m gay.” He blurted out loud.  
As a result, Hermoine’s eyes widened, surprised by the very obvious fact.

Turned out, she wasn’t the only one who was surprised as Draco overheard what he was saying, and marched towards him with Crabbe and Goyle by his sides, with him in the middle. He was always dramatic like that. “Potter, what’s that I hear?”  
Confidently, Draco strode towards them, his grin wide, ready to tease him.  
Somehow, Harry remained calm as he turned to face him. Casually, he shrugged, “Well- yeah.”  
Draco was having the time of his life, weirdly enjoying this revelation, “You hear that, boys? Potter is--”  
Before Hermoine could defend her best friend, Harry interjected. “Do you want to go out with me, Malfoy?”

Crabbe and Goyle froze in shock and exchanged looks with each other. Gradually, they started to snicker.

Draco walked towards Harry, with a frown. Then, his face slowly transformed into a grin. He turned around to his friends and proclaimed, with sincerity and true excitement and joy in his voice, “Do you hear that, boys? I’m dating Harry Potter!”

Hermoine whispered to herself, “What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be funny, so I hope I've achieved that...


End file.
